Fastest Being Alive
by Strange Doe
Summary: It's been three years since the fall of Black Doom, And Shadow has been MIA, sense. Some had a feeling that his presence was still around. One day on his, Vacant Island off the Coast of Adbat, he was sent a letter from his old Partner Rouge, who was throwing a get together at her flat on Angel Island. Shadow wasn't the least bit interested in showing until he tuned in on the news.
1. First Start

The fastest Being alive:

A ShadAmy tale…

Chapter 1: First Start.

Disclaimer: I Don't Sega Or none of the Amazing Character in the Sonic, Universe.

If I did It would be called Shadow Universe, haha

A/N: Just a little Fanfiction I've been thinking of writing for a long time now...Just now getting around to it after two years! I hope you all enjoy Chapter One, I know it's not very long! .

Shadows POV

"It's been three years sense the fall of Black Doom. Mobius has been rather calm."

Shadow said while sitting at the edge of the cliff he was sitting on looking out towards the ocean and it's beautiful sunset.

"I wounder what the Doctor has been up too…"

Shadow wondered shutting his eyes to think until he heard footsteps approaching from behind.

"Shadow. You have mail. There is an letter addressed from Rouge, for you."

A robot blue being said in a electronic type tone.

"Hmph… Very well hand it to me Robo fake."

Metal Sonic, handed the letter to Shadow, then took his leave from him.

"Hey Shadow! Long time no talk, Look I'm gonna keep this brief. We are all having a get together and would love if you stopped by for a bit. Everyone's been wondering if you're even still alive… so try to poke around and be seen by someone. Anyways the Party is being held at Knuckles and I's villa, Located on Angel Island. We hope you make it Bye Hun!"

"Hmph… Now why would I like to show up to something as trivial as that."

Shadow said Throwing the letting out towards the Ocean Snapping his fingers making the Letter burn into a purple flame vaporizing into nothing.

"I Find the Island comforting there's nothing her but the water. Fakers not coming anywhere near here..."

Shadow then stood to his feet then started walking towards his house. Once he was inside he sat on his couch and turned his 60 inch 4K TV on.

Only to have Metal Sonic walk over to his side.

"Would you like a drink?"

"No… Not today. I need my head clear for the night."

Shadow said. While browsing through many channels.

Until he hit the News channel. And seen his fake counter part. on the Television who was being interviewed by a Violet Hedgehog. Shadow then turned his TV Up.

"So Sonic. Now sense you won the Mobian 500, twice now you think there's going to be anyone who will challenge you in this years Mobian 500 this year?"

The Violet Hedgehog said pushing the Mic up to Sonic's face.

"What Seriously? Come on Kate, who doesn't on this planet know that I'm the Fastest thing Alive! Heheh."

"So what your Saying is that you pretty much a shoe, in for the next Race huh."

"You bet ya, It's all gonna be easy peasy."

"What about The Dark Hero from 3 years ago That Defeated Black doom when no one else could?"

"Oh Shads? He went MIA, after Black doom, I doubt he would wanna show up! Besides... Even if he did the result's would still be the same."

Sonic, said looking strait into the Camera, Shadow felt that comment aimed right at him. Through his own TV.

"When I do win though Kate, ill give you another Interview. But for now I must take my leave gotta get back to the training grounds heheh."

Sonic then left the Interview.

"Well there you all have Sonic, Declares himself as the winner before the Race, even begins!"

"Of all of the Shit! That Faker, pulls he moved to Provoking me on TV!"

Shadow said accidentally obliterating his TV's Controller from the grip of his hand.

Metal Sonic then Slid in front of him handing him a new one…

"Hmph. If it's a Race you want Faker, it's a Race you're gonna get..."

Shadow clicked the power button on his new remote. Then left to go do Research on the Mobian 500, in his Office room. This was where he conduct his Intel running G-U-N. Missions…

End of Shadows POV.

Amy's POV,

"The Registration list is finally here for the Mobian 500!"

Amy's said running over to her phone to call her best friend. Light.

"Hello?" "Eeek! Light! It's finally here! The Registration list is here!"

Any said yelling into to the Phone.

"I'm finally going to be my chance for Him to notice me!"

"Oh it's already around that time again huh?"

"What's the matter Light? You don't seem so hyped for it."

"It's year after year rose… and we never win. What makes you think this will be any different?"

Light, explained over the phone why she wasnt feeling so up to the mobian 500

"It's going to be the same I have a plan this time… You just gotta trust me it's not gonna be the same as the other times… I'm going to ask for his help..."

Amy, said while jumping onto her pink fluffy bed.

"I'm Sorry, Rose… I just can't this time. Ill give you my full support from the sidelines and Waiting area's but I won't be Entering this year." "Honey! I'm Home! Where are you at?"

"Rose all call you Tomorrow, Silver just walked in you still coming to party at Rouge's"

"Yeah ill be there let hope you not a party pooper there as well..."

Amy, said Hanging up afterwards

Then Falling on her Back. Flailing around on her bed complaining

"That Light, Why does she gotta bail of now..."

It Looked out her window to look towards the Full beaming moon.

"I wounder If He will actually agree to help me..."

Amy, wondered while starring at the glossy White moon.

"Regardless it's getting late. Tomorrow I should give Rouge a call, and asking if she knows where Shadow, Lives..."

Amy, was getting drowsy from the starring contest she was having with the moon.

The Moonlight was Illuminating all of Amy's Room.

It wasn't long until Amy Zoned out.

Shadow POV

"Ah so. To Register you gotta go to west Metropolis to sign up… All modes of Transportation are acceptable Even The Extreme gear… huh that's something. Not that I would use such a thing again… My skates are all I need."

Shadow Said while browsing a bunch of info about the mobian 500 in the Internet.

"Shadow would you like me to put in an Application for you?"

"Fine… Just make sure you not seen by anyone. Even if it 11:00 at night you don't wanna start an uproar and get Faker revved up..."

"…Yes Shadow…"

Metal Sonic was walking out Shadows Office but stopped Once he Heard Shadow speak one more.

"You can drop by his for a Visit… Just don't be out too long."

Metal Sonic kept walking but quicker he seemed like he was of in quite the hurry shadow thought to himself.

"Well I've read enough…"

Shadow said walking towards his mini couch in his Office Room. That had papers scattered everywhere and powering on his Phone to Listen to some Music. It was that only way he could drift to sleep these days…

The Quiet would bring back Memories from the Past he's spent years trying to forget.

"Damn... That moon sure is Bright tonight."

Shadow, said walking towards the Window Closing the Blinds… Without even giving a glace to the moon.

Not Long after He drifted to sleep. In his very Dirty Office Room.

End Chapter One.


	2. Red Streams

The Fastest being Alive.

A ShadAmy Tale…

Chapter 2

Red Streams.

Amy's POV 10:30

"Beep beep beep beep!"

Soft Moans escaped Amy's Lips as she was tossong and turning in her bed do to the Noise of her Alarm clock.

"Fiv Mrrr Mins..."

Any said while Turning in her bed. The Universe must have been trying to wake her for what was in store for her

As she Turn over The was caught a combo, not from just her Alarm clock but her Window as well.

A Strong Sunlight came blaring through and hit her right in the eye making her forcefully open her eyes!

This only then made her check her clock for the time.

"10:34! I'm going to be Late for the Registration! If I don't make it in less then twenty six minutes then I won't be able to enter!"

She Yelled as she hopped out of bed Quickly changing into some Sports wear.

Which consisted of a White Sports bra, And some Black Spandex. She Even had some Some Running shoes Tails help designed for her that resemble the Color Of Sonic shoes.

She then put her hair into a Pony tail letting her bangs hang down in front of face her hair grew Slightly sense the event from three years ago.

"How could I be so Stupid How could I sleep in! In a time like this at that!"

She Blazed Down the streets of Station Square at high Speeds

She had to run From Station Square all the way to West Metropolis!

"Alright Girl you can do this! This is are year to take the Mobian 500 home."

Amy then Began Running even faster! She was Determined to win She has made quite the Progress training with her friend Light, over the two years after the falling of black doom.

Reaching the end of town she was met with seeing Rouge walking the street's with a bunch of boxes and bags on hand.

"Hey Girl! Don't for..."

Getting cut off before she could finish her sentence.

Amy, bolted right past her in Pink blur speeding down the streets in a massive hurry.

"Well I see you at the party later… Geese my hairs a total mess now!"

Rouge said looking at herself in the mirror.

"Ill give that girl an earful at the party."

Fixing her hair in the mirror before stomping off.

Amy was now out of station square and was getting ready to blast through the coast off Adbat, she was going to haft to fun even faster because to reach the small town leading into West Metropolis, she was going to haft to run over the seas.

End of Amy's POV

Enter Shadows POV, 10:40

Faint knocking was heard while he was lying there.

"Knock, knock, knock..."

"Grrr! You blue idiot your not even knocking your just saying it!"

Shadow angrily snarled while yanking his office door open!

"Shadow, it's Ten forty one… If you don't hit the waters soon there going to be no food left for you to catch."

"Hmph… If it was such a problem why didn't you go catch the fish."

Shadow asked resting his index and thumb on his forehead...

"Uh whileI retain artificial intelligence I'm pretty sure Robot's and water is not so good of a idea..."

"Yeah whatever… Ill be back in three minutes. Go make yourself useful!"

Shadow snarled once more walking out of his home.

He then burst through a field with incredible speed jumping over the cliffs onto the ocean floor.

Falling out the air he was felt with such a calm breeze, waters splashing against the cliffs he then landed in the waters and started bursting with insane speed once more!

"Hmmm if I recall the west water should still be filled with all kinds of fish. I guess ill haft form the dragons spire…"

End of Shadows POV,

Amy's POV 10:45

Amy, was now running over the ocean at her top speed all she had to do is reach the small town past Adbat, and she would then be able to make into West Metropolis, in seconds!

She then noticed that there was an small island randomly in the Ocean, and that she seen what looks like someone else running on the oceans floor as she is as well.

It then cut in front of her a few miles ahead she then wondered if they had the same destination.

as trailing behind she noticed she was being left slowly she couldn't keep up at all she thought it must have been Sonic, just trying to get away… This only made her wanna catch up more.

Now pushing herself harder she was going to attempt to pass him up to get him to notices her once and for all!

The figure then took to the skies and called forth a giant crimson Red spear was formed in the air then came slamming down on ocean floor. Creating a mighty shockwave causing the Ocean to go rapid with waves everywhere!

"What was that! Why would he do something like this?"

Amy asked running through the rapids she then got to where the blast hit and the site in front of her was amazing and terrifying at the same time!

A massive Dragon made from the water was coming from out the Ocean, making ten loops.

The figure she was chasing then began moving along the loops in circles. She wanted to follow along but she knew she wasn't fast enough to do so she would of fell of at the peak of one of the loops.

She couldn't make out just who the moving figure was but she noticed however far the figure was getting there was always a vibrant crimson streak following behind it.

"It couldn't be... It just can't be is it really him?"

Bursting with as much speed as she could she just wanted to reach the end of the water made ring tunnel as she got closer she noticed red, streams moving quickly along the water.

Reaching the end she was able to catch up to the person moving along the loops, her eyes were amazed at the sight in front of her!

"Shadow! There's no way that could be him, no one has heard from him in three years… It was as if he vanished from our world entirely."

The Rose, hedgehog was amazed yet again by the look that was on the ebony hedgehogs face.

It was as if he was happy exited even there was sparkles in his crimson orbs as if he was truly in tune with what he was doing.

"Shadow!"

The Pink hedgehog scream as loud as she possibly could to get the others attention.

Broken from his trance like state he was in he then scanned the area to see who was there calling out to him.

Looking to find a familiar Pink colored hedgehog, trailing close by.

"Ugh… Just one surprise after another. I don't have time for this now..."

The ebony hedgehog then picked up his speed even further to leave the area.

"Oh no you don't! We haven't caught up yet I won't let you get away that easily!"

The Rose Hedgehog then began to move as fast as she could to attempt to catch the crimson streaks.

As she was moving as fast as the sound barrier at this point she still could catch him!

She was then hit in the face with a vision she seen a silhouette of Sonic, in shadows image as he was pulling further and further away until he was gone from her sight completely…

"First I couldn't catch Sonic, now I can't even catch up to Shadow…"

Dumbfound with herself she began to slow down she was tired as this point and needed to head back to get to rouges get together at her flat at angel Island.

"I'll catch up to you both one day you guys just wait I won't be left in the dust forever!"

End of chapter 2

Red streams of the past.

A/N

Okay Sorry for the super late update I wanna attempt to revive this fanfic!

If the Feedback is good enough I will continue and keep a weekly update schedule.

Hope to hear from you guys soon! ^^


End file.
